Blaustern
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: Zweite Anführerin: Anführerin: |namenl=Bluekit Bluepaw Blaupelz/Blaufell (Bluefur) Blaupelz/Blaufell (Bluefur) Blaupelz/Blaufell (Bluefur) Blaustern (Bluestar) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Gefährte: Töchter: Sohn: |Familiem=Moonflower Stormtail Schneepelz Eichenherz (ehemals) Nebelfuß, Mosskit Steinfell |Mentor=Stonepelt, Sunstar |Schüler=Frostfell, Sturmwind, Feuerstern |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Braunfleck |Vorgänger1=Rotschweif |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Sunstar |Vorgänger2=Feuerstern |lebend=''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren'' |verstorben=''Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Mitternacht, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Rabenpfotes Abenteuer, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Blaustern' (Original: Bluestar) ist eine alte, langhaarige, blaugraue Kätzin mit dichtem Fell und einem breitem Gesicht, einer Spur Silber um die Schnauze, großen, durchdringenden, eisblauen Augen, breiten Schultern, einem langen Schweif und einer langen Narbe, die ihr Schulterfell teilt. Auftritte thumb|Blaustern Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Blaustern tritt als eine der ersten Katzen auf, die das Hauskätzchen Sammy bei seinem Ausflug in den Wald kennenlernen. Sie beobachtet zusammen mit Löwenherz, wie Graupfote und Sammy kämpfen und bewundert Sammy dafür, dass er überhaupt kämpft. Schließlich bietet die Anführerin des DonnerClans ihm an, sich dem DonnerClan anzuschließen. Am Tag darauf nimmt sie ihn als Feuerpfote im Clan auf. Sie betrachtet dessen Ausbildung mit großem Interesse, bis sie diese schließlich selbst übernimmt. Doch auch die Fortschritte der anderen beobachtet sie scharf, da sie nur das Beste für ihren Clan möchte. Über das Training der beiden ist wenig bekannt, denn nur das erste Mal wird weiter ausgeführt. Blaustern muss aber eine sehr gute Mentorin und äußerst gute Kämpferin sein. Als Braunstern, der Anführer des SchattenClans, beginnt, die Macht im Wald an sich zu reißen, zieht Blaustern mit Tigerkralle, Graupfote, Rabenpfote und Feuerpfote zum Mondstein. Dort erhält sie vom SternenClan die Nachricht, ihr Clan sei in Gefahr. Bei der Rückreise zum Wald gerät die Gruppe in einen Kampf mit Ratten, in dem der Einzelläufer Mikusch hilft. Blaustern verliert trotzdem das siebte ihrer neun Leben. Sie lässt den Clan später glauben, es sei ihr fünftes gewesen. Nur Feuerpfote vertraut sie an, dass es bereits ihr siebtes Leben war. Nach einer Schlacht gegen den SchattenClan gibt sie Feuerpfote und Graupfote ihre Kriegernamen, ''Feuerherz und Graustreif. Danach bietet sie Gelbzahn an die neue Heilerin des DonnerClans zu werden, da die vorherige Heilerin, Tüpfelblatt, von dem SchattenClan-Krieger Narbengesicht getötet wurde und Gelbzahn ihre Treue bewiesen hatte, indem sie die Kinderstube vor Schwarzfuß verteidigte. thumb ''Feuer und Eis Am nächsten Tag gibt Blaustern den Befehl, der verschollene WindClan müsse gefunden werden. Feuerherz und Graustreif bringen den WindClan zurück in sein Territorium. Zuvor hatte Blaustern die Anführer der anderen Clans dazu überreden müssen, den WindClan nach Hause zu lassen. Die Katzen erwartet später eine harte Blattleere und im Lager des DonnerClans bricht eine Krankheit aus, die als Grüner Husten bekannt ist. Auch Blaustern erkrankt. Lange schwebt sie zwischen Leben und Tod, bis sie ihr achtes Leben verliert. Feuerherz ist währenddessen dabei. Nun ist nur noch ein Leben übrig. In dieser Zeit wird der DonnerClan von Streunern, unter Führung von Braunstern angegriffen, der es nicht verkraftete, dass er vertrieben worden war. Als er während des Kampfes durch Gelbzahn erblindet, behält Blaustern ihn unter Protest mancher Clangenossen als Gefangenen. Außerdem nimmt sie in dieser Blattleere ein weiteres Hauskätzchen in den DonnerClan auf. Es handelt sich um Feuerherz' Neffen Wolkenjunge. Obwohl viele Katzen diese Entscheidung verachteten, findet sie es nicht richtig es dem Kleinen anzulasten. Dennoch findet sie es nicht richtig von Feuerherz ihn ohne Erlaubnis in den Clan zu bringen. Geheimnis des Waldes Bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung verschweigt Blaustern, dass sie Braunstern beherbergt. Feuerherz erzählt ihr außerdem von dem Verdacht, dass Tigerkralle ein Verräter sei. Doch Blaustern glaubt ihm nicht und weist ihn ab, da sie ihrem Stellvertreter vertraut. Endlich kommt eine neue Blattgrüne. Doch schon naht das nächste Problem: Der Fluss tritt über die Ufer. Blaustern erfährt, dass Feuerherz und Graustreif dem FlussClan Frischbeute gebracht haben, um diesen zu ernähren. Die Beiden hatten bei einer Rettungsaktion von zwei FlussClan-Jungen davon erfahren. Sie bestraft die beiden, obwohl sie merkwürdig besorgt scheint und wissen möchte, ob Katzen gestorben seien. Doch dann stirbt Graustreifs Geliebte Silberfluss bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen. Blaustern beschließt die Jungen zu behalten und spricht mit Feuerherz über die Sache. Sie hatte von Anfang an die Vermutung, dass etwas mit Graustreif nicht stimmte. Feuerherz hatte, zu ihrer Überraschung, davon erfahren, dass sie selbst einst Junge verloren hatte. Daraufhin erzählt sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit: Als sie noch jung war, hatte sie eine Beziehung zum späteren Zweiten Anführer des FlussClans Eichenherz, von dem sie drei Junge bekam. Diese gab sie an den FlussClan um selbst Zweite Anführerin zu werden. Sie dachte, dies ist das beste für ihren Clan, da der andere Anwärter dieses Postens, Distelklaue, immer den Kampf suchte. Sie riss ein Loch in die Wand der Kinderstube und brachte Eichenherz die Jungen, von denen eins auf dem Weg starb, und sagte ihrem Clan die Jungen seien gestohlen worden. Die überlebenden Jungen heißen Nebelfuß und Steinfell. Als der FlussClan die Jungen von Silberfluss und Graustreif fordert, beschließt sie, ihre Meinung bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung zu verkünden. Doch vorher greifen die Streuner, diesmal unter Tigerkralles Führung, erneut an. Tigerkralle versucht sie zu töten. Obwohl sie überlebt, bringt der Angriff sie um den Verstand, da sie nie an Tigerkralles Loyalität zum Clan gezweifelt hat. Bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung erzählt Nachtstern allen Clans, dass der DonnerClan Braunstern beherbergt. Daraufhin greifen SchattenClan und WindClan vereint den DonnerClan an. Nur eine plötzlich auftauchende FlussClan-Patrouille, die gekommen war um nach den Jungen zu fragen, rettet den DonnerClan. Als der FlussClan später wiederkommt, will Blaustern schon ablehnen, als Graustreif plötzlich zustimmt. Zusammen mit seinen Jungen verlässt er den Clan, da er der Meinung ist, dass der Clan nicht für ihn kämpfen soll, und dass es keine Toten geben darf. Er beteuert, dass er ohne die Jungen nicht leben kann und er in seinem alten Clan nach seiner Affäre mit Silberfluss nicht mehr akzeptiert werden würde. thumb|left|260px Vor dem Sturm'' Ab diesem Zeitpunkt geht es mit Blaustern rapide bergab. Der Verrat ihres Zweiten Anführers hat sie nervlich zerrüttet. Ihr neuer Zweiter Anführer Feuerherz muss alles alleine regeln. Nur ihm vertraut sie noch. Zudem hat sie große Angst vor Tigerkralle, sodass sie die Bewachung des Lagers permanent verschärft. In diesen Tagen kümmert sich ihr Freund Weißpelz um sie. Als ein Waldbrand das DonnerClan-Territorium verwüstet, verliert sie ihren Glauben an den SternenClan. Der ganze Wald ist verwüstet und der DonnerClan ist gezwungen kurzzeitig beim FlussClan zu leben. Bei ihrer Rückkehr müssen sie feststellen, dass die verloren gegangene Heilerin Gelbzahn, ebenso wie zwei Älteste verstorben sind. Graustreif bereut, dass er den Clan wechselte, doch die scheinbar unheilbare Blaustern lässt ihn in ihrer Wut auf den SternenClan nicht zurückkehren. Sie weigert sich ebenso, die alten Rituale zu pflegen. Sie weigert sich sogar, zu der Großen Versammlung zu gehen. Auch dies soll Feuerherz übernehmen. Mit der Ausrede, Blaustern sei vom Feuer zu sehr geschwächt, schafft er es, die anderen Clans zu überzeugen. Mehr und mehr muss Feuerherz den Clan übernehmen. thumb|200px|Blaustern ''Gefährliche Spuren'' Sie glaubt, keiner Katze im Clan mehr trauen zu können, und Feuerherz kann gerade noch einen grundlosen Angriff auf den WindClan verhindern. Als der FlussClan die Sonnenfelsen erobern will, wird sie von Nebelfuß und Steinfell in die Enge getrieben, da sie sich nicht gegen die beiden wehren kann. Feuerherz geht dazwischen und erzählt ihnen, dass Blaustern ihre Mutter ist. Doch entgegen Blausterns Erwartungen hassen ihre Jungen sie für das, was sie getan hat. Auch Graustreif lässt sie nun in den Clan zurückkehren, da sie denkt, dass der ganze Clan nur aus Verrätern besteht, und einer mehr nichts ausmacht. Als der DonnerClan durch eine Hundemeute bedroht wird und sie sieht, wie sehr der Clan zusammenhält, wird ihr klar, dass der Clan doch nicht nur aus Verrätern besteht, wie sie zuerst glaubte. Sie macht sich auf, um Feuerherz zu helfen, der zusammen mit ein paar anderen Clanmitgliedern eine Falle gegen die Hunde plant. Tigerstern, der inzwischen Anführer des SchattenClans wurde und die Hunde für seine Rache nutzt, schlägt Feuerherz zu Boden, sodass er nicht mehr aufstehen kann, während die Hunde immer näher kommen. Blaustern attackiert den Leithund, der Feuerherz gepackt hat, und fällt mit ihm und einigen anderen Hunden die Schlucht herunter. Sie stürzen ins Wasser. Feuerherz versucht, sie zu retten, schafft es aber erst mit Hilfe von Nebelfuß und Steinfell, die den Lärm gehört hatten. Am Ufer denken sie zuerst, Blaustern sei ertrunken, aber als Graustreif und Tigerstern dazukommen, wacht sie auf. Graustreif hält inzwischen Tigerstern auf. Blaustern ist zutiefst berührt davon, dass ihre Jungen sie gerettet haben und bittet sie um Vergebung. Beide verzeihen ihr. Sie sagt, dass Feuerherz ein großartiger Anführer sein wird und fragt ihn, ob er die Prophezeiung verstanden habe, von der allein sie, er und Tüpfelblatt wussten: Feuer wird den Clan retten! Feuerherz war mit dem Feuer gemeint. Und im Beisein ihrer Jungen und Feuerherz stirbt die großartige Anführerin so edel, wie sie gelebt hatte: Um ihren Clan zu retten. left|thumb|Blaustern ''Stunde der Finsternis Feuerherz schleppt Blausterns Leichnam ins Lager und ermöglicht Nebelfuß und Steinfell sich von ihrer Mutter verabschieden zu können. Sie sind gerade dabei, als sie von Fleckenschweif und einigen anderen Katzen überrascht und angefaucht werden, was Blaustern jedoch sicherlich nicht gefallen hätte, da sie ja sehr glücklich war, sich von ihren Jungen verabschieden zu können. Später wird sie ehrenvoll aus dem Lager hinausgetragen und begraben. Rabenpfote besucht ihr Grab ebenfalls. Blaustern wird im SternenClan aufgenommen und gibt Feuerherz sein neuntes Leben. Das Leben des Edelmuts, der Sicherheit und den Glauben um den Clan so zu führen, wie das Gesetz der Krieger es verlangt. Feuerherz teilt ihren Ehrgeiz, ihren Kummer um ihre Jungen, Grausamkeiten im Laufe ihres Lebens und Dienste im Clan, aber auch Zufriedenheit und Freude, er erlebt ihr ganzes Leben praktisch in Kurzversion. Dann bekommt Feuerherz den neuen Namen Feuerstern. Als der TigerClan Blausterns Sohn Steinfell brutal tötet, fragt Feuerstern zum Himmel, dass, wenn Blaustern diese Szene beobachten könne, sie ihm helfen solle. Steinfell stirbt und niemand kann bestreiten, dass Blaustern um ihren Sohn trauert. In der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan verliert Feuerstern das erste seiner neun Leben. Als er in Trance fällt, berührt Blausterns Geist seine Nase und Feuerstern kehrt zu den Lebenden zurück. Zusammen mit den Kriegerahnen besiegt Feuerstern Geißel, den Anführer des BlutClans. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Feuerstern reist zum Mondstein, um eine Antwort auf seinen Fragen zu bekommen, da er Visionen von fremden Katzen hat. Dort sagt ihm Blaustern, dass es mit dem WolkenClan einen fünften Clan im Wald gab. Feuerstern wird wütend, da ihn der SternenClan zuvor angelogen hat. Jedoch kommt er schnell darüber hinweg. Als er schließlich mit Sandsturm in einem fremden Zweibeinerort ist, sieht Feuerstern Blausterns Gesicht im Himmel, als würde sie ihn warnen, weiter zu laufen. Allerdings hält er sich nicht an die Warnung und verliert Sandsturm während einer Überflutung. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Sie erscheint Blattstern zusammen mit Schneepelz und Weißpelz in einem Traum, wo sich alle Katzen des SternenClans versammeln um die Wiederherstellung des WolkenClans zu feiern. Sie werden von Tüpfelblatt vorgestellt. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Im Prolog setzt sich Blaustern an einen Teich und weitere SternenClan-Katzen erscheinen. Sie erzählt ihnen von einer neuen Prophezeiung: ein großes Unheil steht bevor. Sie wird von Eichenherz bestätigt. Auf Nachtsterns Frage hin, ob es noch abwendbar sei, verneint sie, doch gäbe es eine Überlebenschance für die Clans. Dann meint sie, dass der SternenClan vier Vertreter ihrer Clans auswählen müsste, die die Prophezeiung ''Finsternis, Luft, Wasser und Himmel werden zusammenkommen und den Wald bis in seine Wurzeln erschüttern erfüllen. Als Eichenherz seine Wahl für den FlussClan trifft -Federschweif-, wundert sie sich darüber, reagiert aber feindselig, als Eichenherz sie auf ihre gute Ausbildung (durch eines ihrer Junge) anspricht. Danach fragt sie, ob der SternenClan zustimme, was dieser auch tut. Nachtsterns Wahl, -Bernsteinpelz-, sagt ihr sehr zu und sie verteidigt sie vor dem Aufruf, sie sei ja nicht treu, weil sie eine HalbClan-Katze ist. Blaustern erwidert, dass es bei dieser Aufgabe auf die Zusammenarbeit ankommt und es daher vielleicht sogar besser ist, HalbClan-Katzen zu nehmen. Erneut fragt sie nach der Meinung der anderen und danach stellt Lahmfuß die Katze für den WindClan vor, jedoch wird sein Vorschlag, -der Schüler Krähenpfote-, von den anderen in Frage gestellt. Blaustern fragt ihn, ob er sich sicher ist und keine andere Wahl treffen möchte und sagt, dass, wenn eine Katze versagen sollte, alle Clans verloren wären. Doch Lahmfuß wird wütend und auf Blausterns Frage hin nimmt der SternenClan Krähenpfote an. Als letztes tut Blaustern den Vertreter des DonnerClans kund: Brombeerkralle. Eichenherz meint, sie überrasche ihn immer wieder und sie erwidert darauf verärgert, dass ihre Wahl edel und jung sei; er würde den Gefahren trotzen. Als der SternenClan ihr zustimmt, schenkt sie dem roten Kater ein verächtliches Schwanzzucken. Sie verkündet, dass sie alle über ihre Clans wachen sollten, doch dass nicht mehr auszurichten sei. Im ersten Kapitel erscheint sie Brombeerkralle im Traum und sagt ihm, dass er sich auf die Suche nach "Mitternacht" machen soll und hören, was sie zu sagen hat. Sie versichert ihm, dass ihm alles klar werden würde, als der Kater verwirrt fragt. ''Sternenglanz Sie kommt im Prolog vor, während sie sich mit Tüpfelblatt, Eichenherz, Streifenstern, Nachtstern, Gelbzahn und der Dächsin Mitternacht unterhält. Gelbzahn berichtet von der Prophezeiung"Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein". Als Blattpfote mit Ampferschweif den Mondsee entdeckt, erscheint Blaustern und sagt der Schülerin, dass dies der Ort ist, den der SternenClan ausgesucht hat. Dämmerung Sie erzählt Rußpelz im Prolog, dass sie bald sterben wird. Es tut ihr so leid, dass Rußpelz so jung sterben muss. Sonnenuntergang Sie taucht zusammen mit Löwenherz und Gelbzahn in einen Traum von Blattsee auf. Blaustern erzählt der jungen Heilerin, dass der SternenClan immer über sie wachen wird. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Bei Halbmond taucht sie in Blattsees Träumen auf und fragt sie, was in den letzten Tagen im DonnerClan passiert ist. Daraufhin erzählt ihr diese, dass Graustreif zurückgekehrt ist. Außerdem bittet Blattsee Löwenherz und sie um Rat wegen dem Posten des Zweiten Anführers. Blaustern sagt, dass Feuerstern selbst die Entscheidung treffen muss. Fluss der Finsternis ''Folgt thumb|100px Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden Sie, Weißpelz und Tüpfelblatt erscheinen Rabenpfote am Mondstein. Sie sagen ihm, er soll zum DonnerClan gehen, um sich dort Hilfe zu holen, da er und Mikusch kein Zuhause mehr haben. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger ''Folgt Kurzgeschichten ''The Elders' Concern ''Folgt Familie thumb *Mutter: Moonflower *Vater: Stormtail *Schwester: Schneepelz *Onkel: Goosefeather *Neffe: Weißpelz *Gefährte: Eichenherz *Töchter: Nebelfuß, Mosskit *Sohn: Steinfell *Enkelin: Primrosepaw *Enkel: Schilfbart, Perchkit, Pikepaw Sonstiges *Ihr Kriegername in Geheimnis des Waldes lautet Blaupelz, während er in Das Gesetz der Krieger mit Blaufell übersetzt wurde. *In In die Wildnis wird Blaustern als Kriegerkönigin bezeichnet, jedoch nur, da Sammy, aus dessen Perspektive das Buch geschrieben ist, das Wort "Anführerin" nicht kannte. *In Tigerstern und Sasha wird sie als Kater bezeichnet. *In Vor dem Sturm und Gefährliche Spuren wurde sie mit mit grauem Fell beschrieben. *In Vor dem Sturm wird gesagt, dass sie vor vielen Monden zwei Junge geboren hat, es waren jedoch drei. Quellen en:Bluestarfr:Étoile Bleuecs:Modrá hvězdafi:Sinitähti Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere